cystifandomcom-20200213-history
Kahn
Can Linwëlin, better known by his humanized name Kahn, is a Magically-potent High Elf of Winturn descent. He serves as a minor antagonist a few times in the series and a side character most of the time. Appearance "He's a true model of Mil'thos'vary! A being so superb- so in tune with his Magical ability, he can subconciously tap into his abilities as well as be physically modified by them without even having to think about it. He is... beautiful." -Kariya assessing Kahn. When his true power is repressed, Kahn is a giant among Humans as well as Elves, standing at a towering 6'5". His hair is extremely long and wild; spikey and slicked back in the front and flowing down to his calves in an unkept manner. He wears a pair of elaborate vambraces on his wrists with socketed purple gems in them as well as a white robe with blue patterns on it. His eyes are a deep, bright blue and his muscles are extremely toned, mostly due to the influence his Magic has on his body. In his first appearance, he is seen wearing simple wooden sandals that are soon discarded. When in his unleashed form, Kahn doubles in size and power. His muscles increase in size, his stature heightens to a staggering 7', and his eyes glow a bright blue with the aura of his Magic. Blue static seems to radiate from his form and rocks tremble with each step he takes. Kahn retains a small but noticeable if searched for scar on his crown after suffering from an injury in his childhood involving the Vaardenvalian Mages' Council restraining him. It is the scar that has mentally damaged Kahn and enabled him to revert to a simple, child-like state of harmony. However, sometimes his urges can make him revert back to his original state until suffering another blow to the wound can cause his mind to return. Personality Kahn's critical character initially are his psychotic rage and his expression through violence and destruction, as well as his deep-seated hatred of the Surion clan. He personally blames Earendur Surion, as well as his entire family, for being forced to be imprisoned and abandoned by the one he loved most. Upon breaking free from Hell in a mindless rage, Kahn seeks Earendur out telepathically until finding him on Gaia and openly challenging him to a brawl in which he one-sidedly beat Earendur into submission along with several elite Battlemages. Kahn will stop at nothing to destroy those he hates, even if he must destroy those around him and devastate all landscape and architecture in his wake to do so. In fact, he seems to get a thrill from sowing destruction and pain, something that impresses Akihiro. He has an almost monomaniacal obsession with killing Earendur, chanting his family name to motivate himself to crush him. After suffering the injury that claimed his mental disorder, Kahn seems to become more child-like and sensitive, despite his still very potent and destructive power. Despite this, Kahn will still subconciously use his powers to destroy if he witnesses Magic first-hand, eyes instinctively firing their beams at whatever is using it. He has very little control over this, though throughout the series manages to reign in these outbursts by coaching himself not to. He suffers memory loss after Kariya damages his wound once again, reverting to a complete "pup", not understanding even his own native language. He will repeat what people say in an effort to understand them, not be able to control his own strength, fear things that are far smaller than him and relatively harmless in comparison, and the like. He grows a close bond with Arra Sans, whom he views as a motherly figure. He also doesn't recognize Earendur, though once his memory is regained he will undergo a sense of self-battling, having to fight his urges to destroy all around him. Synopsis Abilities Quotes Trivia